


Bad Decision

by whispersofneverland



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofneverland/pseuds/whispersofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Katsura decided to bring Gintoki along to a meeting with a sponsor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters.

Katsura never knew if he was in the right mind when he invited Gintoki to a formal dinner with his potential sponsors for his Joui faction with him. Perhaps he had thought having the famous Shiroyasha with him would leave a better first impression on them, or that Gintoki could somehow be charming for once and aid him in his pursuit of getting monetary support.

(He definitely was not. )

He mentally cringed as Gintoki wolfed down his fifth (sixth?) serving of chocolate parfait in the short span of just fifteen minutes they were sitting with the sponsor in the restaurant, the guest shell-shocked (disgusted) by the lack of concern the silver-haired man gave to the proceedings (him) and the astonishing speed he was wolfing down the dessert, even though the main dishes still had not even made an appearance.

"How do you find Kabuki district so far?" Katsura managed to cough out, searching for any way (desperately) to somehow strike up conversation with his could-be sponsor, the still air practically crackling with awkwardness (and the clinking of Gintoki's metal spoon against glass).

For a moment, the merchant looked like he did not want to give any response, his face sealed off from any emotion. In fact, he looked like he could not wait to bolt out of this dreary meeting.

"Fine. "

Katsura winced as Gintoki hollered out yet another order for a strawberry parfait, a notion which did not go unnoticed by the merchant. The gruff man's face turned stormier by the minute (if it was even possible), causing the alarm bells in Katsura's ears to ring at an alarming rate. His hands were getting clammier as the seconds ticked by (as the number of glasses on the table grew). The tension in the air was stifling.

The clock went on ticking.

"Uh... Why not we reschedule the meeting to a later date?" Unable to take the tension, Katsura finally broke.

Even Gintoki looked startled at the sudden suggestion, his eyes darting rapidly between the merchant's pensive expression and Katsura's visibly pacicked one, wide-eyed. Muttering prayers to the gods under his breath, Katsura waited for a reply with bated breath.  His eyes dared not leave the man’s face. In that brief moment, everything stopped.

"I'll contact you later on. " The gruff man nodded and stood up, his face serious as ever, taking his leave. The tension was swept away, along with his departure.

Just like that, it was over. Katsura slumped down in his seat with obvious relief, his shoulders sagging down, all pressure gone. He can't believe he actually did it. Though it was a pain in the ass to have it done later, at least he would be able to convince the merchant with no disturbances (confidently).  Now to deal with...

"It's finally just the two of us, huh?" Gintoki's eyes were an inferno, enveloping (gulping) his body in flames with just a single gaze, and suddenly, just suddenly Katsura could not breathe again.

It was definitely a bad decision to bring Gintoki here.

(Katsura agreed with Gintoki, nonetheless. )

**Author's Note:**

> First Gintama fanfic ever pheww ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> Uh this is probably sucky because I sorta wrote this in class?? When a random idea popped into my mind?? Please do comment down below if you spot any glaring grammar mistakes (oops) and yepp hope you enjoyed (even just a little) of this lil writing trash. 
> 
> [Sorry for the overuse of 'even' and brackets and the lack of plot development]
> 
> [It will be cool if you leave a kudo or a comment though, if you liked it.]


End file.
